A Wave to the Shore
A Wave to the Shore (Case #1) is a fanmade case created and featured by MysteryJones, appearing as the very first case of his series and the first case of East Bay. It is the first case to take place in Beachwave Shore. Plot: In the opening cutscene, the Chief of the East Bay Police Department, Julia Blanks, cordially welcomes the player to the city of East Bay and his team. After warmly introducing himself, Julia informs the player that they are assigned to work with two partners,Detective Katy Knowles and Junior Officer Josh Bodell for their career in the East Bay PD. Julia calls in and introduces Katy to the player then suggested to kick things off by visiting the most famous beach in Beachwave Shore, Calm Beach. Katy agreed and was anxious to get to know the player as they went off to Calm Beach but not before Julia warned the team to be careful. As the twosome were getting along great, they hear the screams of a woman and witness a man's corpse wash up on the shores of the beach, thus beginning their first murder investigation together as a team. The team identified the victim to be named Bruce Gilmore, who was found lifeless at the beach with a bullet inside his brain. The team shipped Bruce's body off to the lab for autopsy where Ryan Dennett identified the cause of death to be the bullet. The team later winded up interrogating a kiosk owner, Rebecca Lane ,the owner of the «Beats» club, Arthur Mills , a drug dealer Daniel Young , the East Mall owner Annie Torres , and the singer Sofia Rivera through Calm Beach, the «Beats» Club, and Concert venue. The killer turned out to be the drug dealer, Daniel Young. After presenting the evidence before Daniel which proved his guilt, Katy asked why he murdered Bruce. Daniel angrily responded by telling that Bruce was telling the truth about the drugs. He and Bruce were involved in the drug business and Bruce wanted to leave the gang but he couldn't let him leave Katy was saddened and shipped Daniel off to court where he would have to explain the methods before the Honorable Grey, who currently serves as the city's justice. Daniel told the Honorable Grey that because of Bruce's selfish act of telling the truth, he felt the need to not protect him anymore, and continuing from Katy and the player arresting him, he went to Calm Beach to see Bruce on him surf shift. There Daniel and Bruce took a swim in the beach then he grab the weapon that he hide in his bathing suit and he killed her. Daniel felt no remorse for what he did. The Honorable Grey deemed Daniel's act of murder as selfish due to the fact that Bruce was trying to save his life and Daniel's live. He sentenced Daniel to life imprisonment with a 31-year parole possibility. Following the indictment, Rebecca's kiosk was stolen and she wants the team to find out who did it. At the same time, Chief Blanks asked the team to search the concert venue as she was believed that she was being stalked. In the end, they find out that they were stolen by «The Pyro», a anarchist group that is selling drugs in the district. Stats Victim *'Bruce Gilmore '(Found lifeless at a beach after washing up on its shore) Murder Weapon *'Handgun' Killer *'Daniel Young' Suspects: Suspect's Profile *The Suspect surfs. *The Suspect eats clams. *The Suspect reads «The East News». Suspect's Profile *The Suspect surfs. *The Suspect eats clams. *The Suspect reads «The East News». Suspect's Profile *The Suspect surfs. *The Suspect eats clams. *The Suspect reads «The East News». Suspect's Profile *The Suspect eats clams. *The Suspect reads «The East News». Suspect's Profile *The Suspect surfs. *The Suspect eats clams. *The Suspect reads «The East News». Killer's Profile *The killer surfs. *The killer eats clams. *The killer reads «The East News». *The killer is male. *The killer is 5'8'' tall. Crime Scenes